PROM15E 2 13ELIEVE
by special5173
Summary: ada kejadian apa saat SuperShow4 Shanghai berlangsung? aish..! author lagi males berbasa - basi ria.. dibaca sajalah


**PROM15E 2 13ELIEVE**

Hohoho, author special5173 is comeback ^^

**Main Cast : Super Junior**

**Pairing : Prince Manager**

**Disclamair : Kali ini author memperbolehkan kalian mengakui bahwa semua tokoh yang ada di FanFict author milik kalian, hahaha. Walaupun sebenarnya #CUMI (CUma Mimpi), wkwkwk…! [#ditimpuk readers#]**

* * *

***at Incheon Airport***

**~ Teukie POV ~**

"Hyung…" ku lihat sang evil magnae-ku mendekat dan langsung memelukku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara untuk ke berangkatan kami.

"Gwanchanayo, Kyu?" tanyaku. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, biasanya kalau dia sedang manja seperti ini keadaannya sedang drop.

"Gwanchana, hyung" jawabnya. Ku elus rambutnya, mencoba membuat dia merasa nyaman di sebelahku. "Apa kau merindukannya, hyung?" pertanyaanya membuatku kaget. Siapa yang dia maksud? "Hyung…"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Kyu?" tanyaku hati – hati.

"Kau sudah melupakannya, hyung?" bukannya menjawab dia malah balik bertanya dan pertanyaannya itu membuatku kaget. Aku masih bingung dengan arah pertanyannya. Siapakah orang yang dia maksud?

"…"

"Orang yang sudah lama hilang, hyung. Dan sosoknya sekarang ada di sana, di tanah kelahirannya. Di Negara yang sebentar lagi kita kunjungi" jawabannya kini membuat aku tersadar sekarang. tak terasa aku meneteskan airmataku. Ada rasa kesedihan menyelimutiku. Aku baru sadar sekarang, siapa sosok yang dimaksud oleh kyu.

"Mianhe, Kyu. Aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Aku pun merindukannya" ku peluk dongsaengku satu ini.

"Apa dia akan datang, hyung? Untuk sekedar menonton pun tak apa. Asal dia ada di sana, melihat kita di atas panggung. Agar dia tau kalau kita tetap masih ada" kata – katanya membuat aku tersentuh. Ku eratkan pelukanku. "Usaplah airmatamu, hyung. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menangis" dia pun menghapus airmataku dan memelukku.

"Yah, evil magnae. Apa yang kau perbuat sehingga membuat Teukie hyung menangis?" Donghae yang baru datang diikuti oleh Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bingung melihatku menangis dengan deras.

"Tak apa – apa, Hae. Aku baik – baik saja. Kalian darimana?" di ruang tunggu ini memang hanya aku dan Kyu, sedangkan dongsaengku yang lain entah kemana, aku tidak menyadari itu.

"Kami dari toilet, hyung. Kau yakin baik – baik saja, hyung?" suara Sungmin terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkanku, tetapi matanya melihat Kyu dengan penuh tanya.

"Oh, sudahlah Minnie, jangan melihat Kyu seperti itu. Aku tidak apa – apa. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat" aku mencoba menenangkan para dongsaenku dan untungnya mereka mau mendengarkan kata – kataku. Ku lihat Kyu kembali ke bangkunya dan memainkan benda kesayangannya. Tak kusangka, sang evil magnaeku berpikiran seperti itu. Ku pikir dia adalah sosok dongsaeng yang cuek dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi hari ini dia membuka pikiranku. Bukan, bukan karna aku sudah melupakan sosok yang Kyu maksud tadi. Tapi harapanku sudah lama hilang seiring dengan waktu yang telah lama bergulir. Sosok yang ku tunggu itu tak kunjung datang menemui kami. Sekedar menyapa pun kini sudah tak pernah dia lakukan.

**~ Teukie POV End~**

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain…**

Seorang lelaki berparas China sedang asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya. Tiba – tiba dia berhenti di sebuah berita online yang membuatnya tertarik dengan berita tersebut. Dibacanya berita itu dengan serius sampai akhirnya pada sebuah foto. Foto yang menunjukkan sembilan orang laki – laki yang sangat dia kenal, bahkan kini dia rindukan. Ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan saat melihat kesembilan orang itu. Entah rasa apa itu namanya. Sulit dia artikan rasa itu. Waktu memang cepat berlalu, sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit hatinya pada seseorang yang ada dilingkungan kesembilan orang itu hilang. Tapi perasaannya kepada kesembilan orang itu tak pernah hilang dalam hatinya, bahkan bisa dibilang dia merindukan sosok kesembilan orang itu.

**. . . . . Skip Time . . . . .**

***at Mercedes Benz Arena***

Sabtu, 14 April 2012

Hari ini untuk kedelapan kalinya SuperShow4 akan digelar. Dan kali ini giliran Negara gingseng, China. Shanghai stadium tempat yang dipilih untuk menggelar konser tersebut selama satu hari. Media lokal maupun internasional akan meliput konser tersebut. Berpuluh ribu ELF yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah panggilan untuk penggemar Super Junior sudah memenuhi stadium tersebut. Sepertinya malam ini akan kembali Sapphire Blue Ocean akan menghiasi stadium tersebut.

Sementara itu di backstage. Keramaian juga tak mau kalah. Semua orang sibuk lalu lalang dengan berbagai macam properti di tangan mereka. Tampak para kru mondar mandir mempersiapkan semuanya. Para bodyguard pun bersiap – siap dengan tugas mereka.

Lain hal yang terjadi di ruang ganti para sang SuperStar. Mereka kini telah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Tampak Ryewook, sang eternal magnae sibuk memotret hyung dan dongsaengnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk berlatih dengan gerakan dancenya. Yesung dengan latihan vocalnya. Shindong asyik bermain dengan gadgetnya. Sungmin dan siwon yang belakangan ini tampak akrab sedang bercanda di pojokan. Sedangkan sang leader, dia terdiam di tempatnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya aneh. Kyu yang menyadari hal itu mendekati hyungnya. Orang yang sebenarnya dia segani tapi kadang tak luput dari keisengannya.

"Hyung… gwanchanayo?" Kyu menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Leeteuk dan duduk dihadapan sang leader.

"Gwanchana, Kyu. Kau tidak ikut gabung dengan Wonnie dan Minnie?" Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum kepada sang magnaenya.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau yakin baik – baik saja? Sepertinya kau tampak gelisah?" Kyu memang bukan seorang peramal, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kegelisahan hyung-nya yang satu ini.

"Tak taulah, Kyu. Perasaanku tidak enak. Entah akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik atau buruk. Mudah – mudahan saja hal yang baik" Leeteuk mencoba mengutarakan isi hatinya ke Kyu. Mungkin setelah kejadian di bandara tadi, Leeteuk sedikit membuka pikirannya tentang evil magnaenya. Sehingga dia mau berbagai cerita kepada dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Sebentar lagi kita akan memulai konser ini. Jangan terlalu berpikir yang aneh – aneh. Semoga konser kita berjalan dengan baik seperti yang kemarin" entah apa yang membuat Kyu menjadi bijak seperti ini. Mungkin karna umurnya yang semakin dewasa, walau terkadang sifat kejahilan kepada para hyung-nya tak pernah hilang.

**. . . . . Skip Time . . . . .**

Acara konser pun segera dimulai, tampak stadium sudah gelap dan dipenuhi oleh lautan Sapphire Blue. Layar raksasa di tengah panggung pun tampak mulai menyajikan tontonan yang membuat para ELF histeris. Potongan – potongan gambar para member Super Junior terlihat di layar. Tampak dari kejauhan di bangku Super VIP, sosok lelaki China meneteskan airmatanya. Terharu, mungkin itu yang dirasakannya. Rindu, mungkin itu juga yang dia rasakan.

"Hangeng…" ternyata dia adalah hangeng. Sesosok pria tampan yang dia kenal menghampirinya. Memeluknya dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Anyeong, Kim hyung" Hangeng membalas pelukan orang itu, yang ternyata adalah manager, prince manager.

"Apa kabarmu, Hannie?" tanya sang prince manager. Hangeng tertawa dengan panggilan itu. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Memang sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Tadi pun sang prince manager sangat terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Hangeng akan menonton SuperShow4 kali ini.

"Baik, hyung. Kau apa kabar?"

"Saya pun baik – baik saja, Hannie. Kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Baiklah" Hangeng pun mengikuti sang prince manager. Sebelumnya dia meminta ijin untuk didampingi manager pribadinya dan prince manager pun menyetujuinya.

**. . . . . Skip Time . . . . .**

Menit – menit terakhir konser mulai terasa. Kini di atas panggung, kesembilan member sedang bernyanyi sambil duduk. Lovely day, yah itu adalah judul lagunya. Semua ELF terhanyut dan ikut bernyanyi dari awal sampai akhir. Dan kini tibalah lagu pamungkas dalam SuperShow4 kali ini. Our Love, melodi lagu itu mulai terdengar dan para ELF pun kembali ikut bernyanyi sambil meneriakkan fanchart dalam lagu tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya, muncullah kembali potongan – potongan gambar masa lalu dari konser – konser SuperShow sebelumya. Setelah potongan gambar demi gambar berakhir, tiba – tiba lampu stadium mati. Semua member bingung. Ini tidak ada dalam skenario SuperShow4.

Tiba – tiba lampu sorot menyinari ujung panggung. Terdengarlah suara yang benar – benar sangat dirindukan semua member dan ELF selama ini. Hangeng, yah itu suara milik Hangeng. Perlahan – lahan dia naik ke atas panggung sambil menyanyikan reffrein pada lagu our love. Semua terlihat kaget, begitupun para ELF. Semua terkejut. Sosok yang dirindukan kini hadir di atas panggung.

Hangeng bernyanyi sambil jalan menuju panggung utama, tempat para member sekarang berdiri dan saling berpelukan. Setelah jarak antara mereka semakin dekat, Kyuhyun, sang magnae langsung menghampiri Hangeng, memeluknya sambil menangis. Dan tak berapa lama semua member pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menghampiri Hangeng, memeluknya sambil menangis. Hangeng pun tak kuasa meneteskan airmata. Semua ELF pun bernyanyi sambil menangis.

**. . . . . FlashBack . . . . .**

Di backstage, dalam sebuah ruangan. Di sinilah prince manager, Hangeng dan managernya berada. Entah kenapa prince manager menemukan ide gila ini.

"Hankyung… maukah kau kembali bernyanyi di atas panggung itu?" prince manager langsung mengutarakan idenya. Sedangkan Hangeng bingung, rasa sakit itu sebenarnya masih ada walau bukan berasal dari prince manager. Tapi dia juga merasa takut. "Kau tak perlu takut, Hangeng. Aku bisa menjamin itu" ternyata sang prince manager membaca ketakutan Hangeng.

"Apa kau yakin, hyung?"

"Ne… percayalah padaku. Satu lagu saja, Hangeng. Di atas sana, kesembilan member plus ELF pasti merindukanmu" prince manager mencoba menyakinkan Hangeng sekali lagi. Entah kenapa prince manager ingin melakukan sesuatu yang benar – benar sangat dirindukan semua ELF.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, hyung"

"Kau tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, Hangeng. Konser ini hanya satu hari di sini. Aku mau kau hanya menyanyikan satu lagu dan itu pun tidak full satu lagu. Hanya dibagian reff-nya saja. Aku mohon…"

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya. Aku pun merindukan bernyanyi di atas panggung sana. Bersama hyung dan dongsaengku"

"Gomawo, Hangeng" prince manager kembali memeluk Hangeng. Dia benar – benar sangat berterima kasih. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengobati rasa rindu diantara mereka. Dia sangat tahu itu.

**. . . . . Penutup . . . . .**

Usai konser, Hangeng masih berada di tengah – tengah member. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di suatu ruangan. Entah mengapa suasana haru masih menyelimuti diantara mereka. Semua member tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Sungguh tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengharapkan kejadian ini terjadi hari ini. Sudah jauh harapan ini terkubur dalam benak mereka. Jarak dan waktu telah memisahkan mereka. Membuat mereka lupa dengan harapan itu. Mungkin dengan kejadian ini, harapan itu akan kembali ada, walau mungkin tak akan terjadi secepat mungkin. Hari ini pun suatu keajaiban bagi mereka bisa berkumpul dan bernyanyi bersama lagi. Walau masih tidak selengkap formasi awal. **PROM15E 2 13ELIEVE**.

* * *

What do you think readers?

Imajinasi author berlebihan yah? :D

**:: Just For Fun, Don't Bashing, Review Please ::**


End file.
